1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clutch mechanism for an automatic washer and specifically to a device for providing a drive connection to a wash basket during selected portions of a wash cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drive of an automatic washer, the agitator is driven selectably in a back and forth oscillating agitating motion or in a single direction spinning motion depending upon the particular portion of the wash cycle: the wash, rinse or centrifuge steps. Additionally, the wash basket is selectibly held fixed or caused to spin relative to a wash tub depending upon the particular portion of the wash cycle.
Various locking or clutching mechanisms have been disclosed in the prior art which engage or lock an agitator or wash basket to a drive. The description of several references are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,086 discloses a clutching mechanism which includes a pair of plates which engage corresponding projections. A basket is permitted to be raised or lowered relative to the agitator and a drive shaft connected to the agitator by means of a lever. One plate is raised to engage projections on the bottom of the wash basket and to raise the basket relative to the agitator. The basket is then fixed relative to a wash tub and disengaged from the agitator drive. When the plate is lowered, the basket is lowered and a second set of projections engages a second plate attached to the agitator drive shaft. The first plate is lowered further until it is completely disengaged from the basket. At that time, the wash basket is coupled to the agitator drive for spinning. The agitator is never disengaged from its drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,680 discloses another agitator which is fixedly mounted on a drive shaft. There is included a ring with inwardly extending lugs mounted inside the agitator. A complementary ring with outwardly extending lugs for engaging the inwardly extending lugs is mounted concentrically on the wash basket. During the washing step when only agitation is desired, the agitator is permitted to oscillate, without causing the basket to move, in an arc limited by the space between the two sets of lugs. During the spin step, when it is desired to spin the basket, a continuous rotation of the agitator causes the two sets of lugs to engage and accordingly, the basket to rotate with the agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,204 discloses a washing machine with a wash tub supported on a spring which deflects vertically downward whenever the tub is sufficiently filled with washing liquid. When it is deflected, a conical member located about a central shaft engages a seat. The arrangement serves to stabilize the tub during washing and at the beginning of the spin step. The drive mechanism which oscillates the agitator is located within the central shaft. Thus, the agitator and basket are driven separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,576 discloses yet another washing machine wherein the agitator is driven by a shaft located within a shaft which separately drives the basket. Gearing devices are used to separately drive the agitator or basket shafts in oscillatory or continuous motion, respectively.
It is desirable to provide an automatic washer with means for clutching the basket and agitator drives such that both the agitator and basket are spun together in a spin step while the agitator alone is oscillated or agitated in a wash or rinse step. The art has provided some ways for undertaking this function but all are relatively cumbersome, complicated or expensive.